Cliff Mason (Earth-616)
. Later Cliff traveled to the African island of Jaffa where he was attacked by a tribe of head hunters who worshiped the Spider God. Cliff fooled them into believing that he was magical after knocking out the spider and "resurrecting" it by calling out to the beast as it woke up. When the leader of the tribe tried to kill Cliff, his spear missed the hunter and slew the Spider God. The tribe then angrily chased their leader off, slaying them all and allowing Cliff to escape . Cliff briefly had his courage tested when he was being chased by a pack of tigers. When he ran in fear he became targeted by a local tribe as well. It was not until Cliff decided to stand his ground with courage and look death in the face did the tribe suddenly come to his aid slaying the pack of tigers before they could kill him . While on another hunting expedition, Cliff found himself caught in a hurricane that wetted his gun powder making him unable to fire his gun. When a python kills a local tribal leader, Mason helped the tribe avenge the death by wiping out a nest of pythons, a task made more difficult with is wet ammunition . Cliff was later hired by a Mr. Warren . When Warren attempts to "accidentally" get trampled to death over a botched attempt to sell gold, Warren is saved by Cliff and his daughter who help him find more gold . Next Mason travelled to the Quimba region to insure an elderly hunter named Pops and his employer aren't seriously injured Appearance in goes here. He later took female hunter Linda Sawyer out into the jungle to hunt buffalo, an animal he considered the most dangerous game . Cliff then went to investigate reports of a supposedly haunted swamp for the government. Instead of ghosts he found communist operatives active in the area mining radium and shuts down the operation . Returning to India, Cliff assisted a village in hunting down a tiger that was killing their livestock . Back in Africa, Mason taught the wealthy Nick Riodon not to kill anything but mad elephants while on a safari hunt . Mason had another rich client shortly thereafter, a Mr. Harper who wished to prove that he was big in the jungle as in the business world. By feigning being in danger of attack from an alligator, Cliff helped Harper find his nerve . Once more returning to India, Cliff and his guide Kai-Su slew another tiger, this one so vicious it was dubbed "the Savage" by locals . Likewise he came to the aid of a village in Africa with his guide Ba-Nu in stopping a rampaging bull elephant by simply removing a thorn form its foot . He later took on yet another wealthy client, a Miss Porter who was looking for thrills and had to be saved by Cliff from a raging hippo Appearance in goes here. In his last recorded appearance, Cliff prevented a poacher from taking the children of the so-called "ten toed thing" . Cliff's subsequent activities are unknown. Cliff Mason continued to travel the globe hunting the various beasts of the world for many years. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Typically, Cliff Mason was armed with a bolt action hunting rifle, he also carried various knives and pistols for additional defense. | Notes = * Cliff Mason was officially considered part of mainstream Marvel continuity in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}